War Strategies/Nada/Nada's TH8 WiPe guide for war
Golems are valuable DE to TH8 and Dragons are boring. A lvl3 Pekka has a lot of HP, less housing and a lot more damage than a golem. So we decided to try WIPE's out and had huge success. Naturally they are expensive and so we only use for war. And only for 3 star. CC on both sides - Normally drawing is not an issue but it can be so a couple of Giant/hog or loons in the right place can pull it off nicely. You need 2 barbs to suck them into a corner then a third barb, your CC and 2 wizards dropped in that succession is brilliant if your CC consists of 2 level 2 witches and a barb. They die and you loose the odd barb... Your witches are now ready to rock! ... No Witches?... 20-25 archers circled not clumped will do anything. You just loose quite a few and they are less useful which is why I prefer Witches One issue with charging into the middle of the base is its full of splash and your pekkas do not mind splash, it just makes their armour shiny. The issue is the shooty stuff that hurts the pekka is on the outside and its also shooting behind you at the squishy wizards. To resolve this drop a Pekka and 3 wiz each side... especially nice with ring bases or spread out bases. This start clearing the outside, gives a larger surface area for wizards to shoot at and avoids you having a mass of troops in one place in the center of their base.... The idea is 2 stars is useless in wars for TH8 this is a 3 star strat. A WIPE army its about removing the shooty stuff. Additionally golems do not protect pekka against teslas so lets bring more Pekka and a little extra heal, extra Pekkas gives the extra damage compensation for rage. What about those witches I was chit chatting about? where have they gone? Well you can draw to where the center of your attack is but that's messy... I just treat the witches as free spirits to cruise down or into one side giving wondrous endless amounts of skele's in support. And if you are unaware witches are also squishy so having them on a side means they are less vulnerable to raging onto a giant bomb/spring trap or being sniped from the side by a forgotten archer tower. They hang with the wizards and really help both them and the pekka. Bomb boys are key to breaking that skin fast but whether they actually get to a second level of wall is often a good question because this strategy as with all GOWIPE types requires a lot of fast deployment at the start. If you take 12 or more expect some to fail but it can be handy if the walls are tough.... remember you have more pekkas and they go through most wall fast and with wizard support and rage... v fast. Spells? well there is less HP in pekkas than golems so heal is a must, we have found 2 heal preferable, the base is smaller than TH9 and just needs your troops healthy. Naturally rage is an awesome spell try 2 or even 3 but remember its about going the distance of 3 stars. Strategy?... like all WIPEs, lure/kill CC, dump outside pekkas and wiz then centre pekka/wiz as qiuckly as possible. The outside pekka's will kill buildings fast and safe for the inside pekka's to not go round... and the outside ones are free to do what pekka's seems designed to do... which IS go round... with 3 wiz in support blowing archer towers and cannons away So what to take? ... feel free to play and every war base may have different requirements but 4 level 3 pekka (1 for each side and 2 in the middle) - level 2 can 3 star middle TH8 and level 1 low TH8 1 Barb King - Ideally be level 5-10 ...makes the attack in essence a 5 pekka attack with a handy rage. 8 Bomb Boys -Level 5 ideally (some people in out clan use 0 for attacks but its slower) More if needed, 2 for each side perhaps and 4 for the middle, whatever floats your boat. 16 Wizards - level 5 only 3 barbs - sacrificial lambs , could be archers also as they do less damage so can wait longer for CC. 2 Hogs/Giants - Drawing troops, always needed for war, 1 not often enough. CC - 2 L2 Witch and a barb Spells, heal and rage 1/2 or 2/1 ... i prefer the former for TH8 WIPE and more rage at TH9 with Golems Thats 193 troops space, play with the rest as you wish... its a fun strategy that works and prepares your TH8's for serious TH9 GOWIPE types with the fundamentals. Not boring dragon attacks (which we still use as they are OP on many bases) ... this strat is to take those pesky level 6 air defense bases out that are juuuust too annoying. Base designs - well seems to work on any, I attacked with a pekka and 4 wizards from each end of a cross design in testing and still 3 starred... there is luck involved with any attack... highly segmented bases will always be a challenge but certainly killable. I recommend you think of the army as having 4 pekka's as generals each with 3 wizards and 2 wall breakers.... I like to keep 4 wisards in reserve for after the first 20 seconds or so... 4 wiz behind a pekka seems 1 too many. Having 4 generals means you look at the base and say I need to kill the shooty stuff as well as the useless splashy stuff, having 3-4 attack points means a wider surface area for wizards who are the real secret to any WIPE attack. Good luck!